


Un pallone perso

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, Unresolved Romantic Tension, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Non lo colpiva la presenza, agli angoli della sua visuale, di cioccolata e cuori in ogni vetrina che potesse minimamente sfruttare la ricorrenza di San Valentino come occasione per tirar su qualche spicciolo in più. Non lo attirava né in positivo né in negativo perché a quell’esigenza lì, di ricerca spasmodica di qualcuno con cui poter condividere le sue emozioni, aveva rinunciato presto, lasciandola sbiadire fino a raggiungere uno stato di acquiescenza che, se non gli garantiva la totale indifferenza, per lo meno gli permetteva di trascorrere serenamente o quasi buona parte delle sue giornate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A me la Rose/Lisa piace molto. L'ambientazione AU di questa fic è "You. My Ultimate Sacrifice". Godetevi questa angstosità sanvalentinesca. Buona lettura!

_Ci vuole molto coraggio a ricercare la felicità_   
_In un miraggio che presto svanirà_   
_E a mantenere la calma adesso_   
_Per non sentirsi un pallone perso_   
_**{Un pallone | Samuele Bersani}** _

«Professore, lei ha mai dedicato una serenata alla sua ragazza?».

Rōjurō Ōtoribashi – per gli amici e soltanto per loro semplicemente “Rose” – era il tipo d’uomo che a un pomeriggio con gli amici allo stadio preferiva nettamente il programma di musica classica che la sua stazione radio preferita trasmetteva ogni Sabato pomeriggio. La sua passione per la musica e gli strumenti musicali era a tutti ben nota e non si faceva fatica a credere che non scherzasse quando affermava – non troppo veementemente, perché i toni perentori non facevano per lui – che si sarebbe impegnato volentieri un rene e anche un polmone pur di stringere fra le mani un prezioso Stradivari.

Era un uomo d’altri tempi e altri luoghi, con quello stile occidentale nel vestire, i lunghi capelli biondi lasciati sciolti a ricadere in onde morbide sulle spalle e i modi affettati, quasi vanitosi: tutto avresti detto di lui fuorché che si sapesse confondere fra la folla di ordinari uomini giapponesi, complice anche un’altezza già di suo ragguardevole.

«Avrei dovuto? Sarebbe stato parecchio imbarazzante sia per me che per lei, suppongo» la voce di Rose si sollevò calda e morbida, addestrata da un esercizio che aveva limato un tono già piacevole di natura. La noncuranza lieve e un po’ assonnata con cui l’uomo scacciò l’insinuazione romantica lo salvò da quella che poteva tramutarsi in una conversazione imbarazzante. Non che si fosse reso conto esattamente di quale giorno fosse – San Valentino o Natale erano soltanto ricorrenze appiccicate su un calendario che non si degnava di adocchiare neanche per ricordarsi del proprio compleanno.

«Ma sarebbe romantico!» insisté l’allieva, fissandolo con le mani spasmodicamente strette attorno a un clarinetto e uno sguardo che si perse inutilmente nello spazio che li divideva, deviato dalla mano lunga e pallida del professore, sventolata rapidamente e con grazia di fronte al suo viso.

«Inserirò appositamente per lei una lezione dedicata alle storie delle serenate, se ci tiene tanto, signorina Amano. Se adesso vuole tornare alla sua dimostrazione…».

Rose volteggiò letteralmente sulle punte dei suoi mocassini neri, dandole le spalle in uno svolazzo della lunga giacca nera che strappò un sospiro inaudito alla giovane studentessa, prima che quest’ultima si decidesse a riportare lo sguardo al suo spartito e provare a mettere in fila le note in una melodia che suonasse convincente anche alle orecchie fin troppo raffinate del suo professore.

Rōjurō amava la musica e la sua conoscenza in materia gli permetteva di suonare con versatilità diversi strumenti. Si applicava allo studio e all’esecuzione con tale passione che restava un mistero ai più perché mai non avesse abbandonato il contesto accogliente ma decisamente ristretto del Conservatorio di Sapporo per calcare le scene internazionali magari inforcando il violino – decisamente il suo strumento favorito. Lui si limitava a lasciare che gli altri credessero al banale motivo della sua estrema riservatezza, che pure in parte lo condizionava nelle sue scelte, perché era pur sempre meglio che spiegare come la visibilità non giovasse a chi s’occupava nel tempo libero di allarmi e frequenze sfruttando le sue avanzate conoscenze nel mondo del suono. Non era esattamente un’occupazione di cui discutere col primo sconosciuto in fila alle Poste e poi i suoi amici contavano sulla sua discrezione, no?

Quella doppia vita non si rifletteva per nulla nei tratti affilati del volto magro e scavato dell’uomo, a cui il gioco di luci e ombre conferiva una strana, opalescente profondità da soggetto di un quadro romantico. Possedeva quel tipo di bellezza che, pur incontrando raramente il gusto altrui, attirava sempre l’attenzione e affascinava l’interlocutore. Rose era conscio di quel particolare – non faceva mistero di curare molto il suo aspetto – ma non per questo lo riteneva un punto di forza nella conquista di una donna.

Non che non gli piacessero, anzi, ma non l’attirava per nulla l’idea della vita di coppia, men che meno era il genere di persona fatta per rapporti occasionali e fugaci, a cui non si poteva dedicare cura né dedizione né tempo. D’altra parte era sempre stato molto geloso della sua libertà, si riteneva moderatamente incapace di poter mettere in secondo piano le sue personali esigenze abbastanza da non annullarsi nell’altro né trascurarlo troppo.

La sua vita era solitaria ma piacevole come poteva esserlo l’esistenza di un uomo che conduceva un lavoro appassionante ed era circondato da amici che erano ormai diventati per lui una sorta di seconda e più affiatata famiglia. Certo, come in tutte le famiglie acquisite c’erano da fare dei distinguo nel genere di legame che lo univa a ciascuno di loro…

Non aveva minimamente intenzione di soffermarsi sulle sue attuali relazioni interpersonali, però, mentre percorreva a rapide falcate la strada che lo separava da casa – non breve ma abbastanza da poter effettuare quel viaggio quotidiano a piedi e senza dover ricorrere ai mezzi pubblici. Non lo colpiva la presenza, agli angoli della sua visuale, di cioccolata e cuori in ogni vetrina che potesse minimamente sfruttare la ricorrenza di San Valentino come occasione per tirar su qualche spicciolo in più. Non lo attirava né in positivo né in negativo perché a quell’esigenza lì, di ricerca spasmodica di qualcuno con cui poter condividere le sue emozioni, aveva rinunciato presto, lasciandola sbiadire fino a raggiungere uno stato di acquiescenza che, se non gli garantiva la totale indifferenza, per lo meno gli permetteva di trascorrere serenamente o quasi buona parte delle sue giornate.

Gli interessava piuttosto come il sole al tramonto proiettasse la sua luce aranciata su tutte le cose che lo circondavano – muri, cemento, asfalto, vetri di finestre e di vetrine, passanti occasionali e macchine che arrancavano a fatica nel traffico dell’ora di punta. Era il momento migliore, quello, in cui le tensioni di una giornata di lavoro e affanni si scioglievano di botto e le persone si ritrovavano ad afflosciarsi su se stesse, quasi come se fili invisibili non le trattenessero più in piedi, impedendo loro di cedere al peso della stanchezza. Lui non era teso, mai, la morbidezza lieve con cui affrontava le ansie quotidiane rendeva la sera né più né meno che un attimo di piacevole torpore prima di sprofondare nel buio inchiostrato e affilato dell’ennesima notte di sonno.

E, a proposito di tensione, la mano che stringeva la maniglia della custodia gli ricordava che al suo violino andava urgentemente cambiata una corda, perché si stava logorando precocemente e non andava affatto bene. Il Conservatorio aveva previsto un concerto per il Sabato successivo all’auditorium in centro, non poteva assolutamente mancare, anche se ne avrebbe fatto a meno. Bisognava pur offrire un contentino, ogni tanto, sennò chi se le sorbiva le lamentele di chi gli dava dell’artista sprecato e di chi insinuava che non s’impegnasse abbastanza per la sua scuola?

Rose sbuffò a quell’ultimo pensiero, sollevando una ciocca di capelli e restando per qualche secondo a fissarla con sguardo critico, mentre si chiedeva se non fosse il caso di ravvivare un po’ quel biondo spento che lasciava a stento trapelare qualche traccia del suo naturale color castano. A parte il suo amato violino, non c’era cosa che l’uomo curasse con altrettanta, maniacale fissazione quanto i suoi capelli. Andava fiero della loro lunghezza e della loro consistenza, quella sua evidente monomania gli tirava addosso non poche insinuazioni sui suoi orientamenti ma, ancora una volta, si lasciava scivolare addosso ogni voce con una pigra scrollata di spalle.

Si ritrovò ben presto davanti agli occhi il panorama familiare del suo quartiere, decisamente più popolare di quello in cui era sito il Conservatorio. Sulla soglia del mini-market la padrona litigava come di consueto con il suo compagno in un cinese acido e spigoloso che colpiva i timpani come la puntura di una vespa. Quel povero ragazzo, che pure aveva il fegato di tenerle testa spesso e volentieri, non gli faceva per nulla rimpiangere le _gioie_ della vita di coppia e Rose attraversò rapidamente la strada per non trovarsi costretto a finire troppo vicino e magari coinvolto da una discussione in cui nulla c’entrava.

Di fronte a lui si stagliava uno dei tanti condomini del quartiere, col suo intonaco bianco e scrostato e i balconcini tutti uguali che come cellette di un alveare si distribuivano uniformemente verso l’alto. Era un complesso piccolo, non superava i sei piani di altezza, e aveva un portone di ferro che si faceva riconoscere fra quelli del circondario per la sua eccezionale quantità di ruggine. C’era da dire che il portiere del loro palazzo non era esattamente un uomo solerte ma si adattava perfettamente al genere di inquilini che popolavano i diversi pianerottoli.

Rose emise un sospiro e si apprestò a varcare l’androne buio e impregnato dell’odore di natto, piatto preferito dell’anziana condomina del quarto piano, che pareva divertirsi un mondo a condividere quella sua puzzolente passione anche con i suoi riluttanti vicini, quando un deciso strattone ai suoi capelli lo costrinse a gettare la testa all’indietro.

«Love, per carità, piantala con i tuoi stupidi gioch… Buongiorno, Lisa» il tono della sua voce virò da una nota petulante e stizzita a una ben più neutra e pacata quando, voltatosi, si dovrò di fronte non la figura goffa e scanzonata del suo coinquilino ma quella della sua amica. Lisa Yadōmaru gli si affiancò rapida in uno svolazzo del fiocco rosa che portava legato al collo, a chiuderle il colletto della camicia bianca dai bottoncini di finta madreperla che indossava spesso.

«Buongiorno a te, Lady Oscar, i tuoi capelli oggi sembrano più stopposi del solito» lo canzonò sarcasticamente, arrotolandosi attorno al dito la ciocca che ancora stringeva. Il suo tono di voce roco e pieno ricordava a Rose né più né meno che il timbro caldo e rotondo di una viola, che neanche le sue consuete battute affilate riuscivano a rendere abbastanza spigoloso. Ammetteva di non saper essere un critico obiettivo, quando si parlava di tutto ciò che aveva a che fare con lei, ma credeva che neppure qualcuno non dotato d’orecchio musicale potesse affermare che la sua voce era sgradevole.

«Non me lo ricordare, stavo giusto pensando poco fa di dare una rinfrescata alla tinta ma a questo punto non so se sia il caso stressarli ulteriormente…» replicò l’uomo con una tale serietà da risultare addirittura comico ma era universalmente noto che l’argomento “capelli” era per lui sacro quanto l’argomento “violino”. Ogni leggerezza e ogni nonchalance spariva dai suoi gesti e Lisa non perdeva occasione per prendersi gioco di quelle sue debolezze.

«Kami, Rose, smettila o ti spoilero l’ultimo capitolo di “Bakuman”. Non è umanamente possibile che passi più tempo tu ad occuparti di quel pagliaio di quanto non faccia io!» borbottò Lisa roteando gli occhi con fare annoiato e rigirandosi ancora una volta la lunga ciocca bionda attorno all’indice, in un movimento che aveva quasi dell’ipnotico per gli occhi viola dell’uomo.

«Per favore, non rovinarmi la lettura anche tu, mi basta e mi avanza Love! E comunque mi par di cogliere una punta d’invidia nelle tue parole, Lisa. Sarà forse il caso che sia tu a cominciare ad occuparti un po’ più dei _tuoi capelli_?».

Il sarcasmo, dalle labbra di Rose, nasceva quasi come un esercizio involontario dello spirito, qualcosa di cui non poteva assolutamente fare a meno, tanto profondamente era inciso nei suoi geni; più che per l’intento di colpire, le sue parole parevano emesse a quel modo per un riflesso condizionato. E altrettanto ingenuo sembrò il gesto della sua mano, mentre si chinava e le afferrava l’estremità della treccia sottile, sventolandogliela praticamente sotto il naso.

Lisa inarcò un sopracciglio, producendosi in un’occhiata scettica prima di lasciare la presa sui suoi capelli e appoggiare due dita sottile e curate sulla spallina della giacca nera, premendole appena.

«Ho troppa vita sociale per perdere tempo dietro certe minuzie, Rose. Consideralo un sintomo di quanto sono occupata».

«Ah, la vita sociale… ma è proprio necessario averne una?» sbadigliò svogliatamente l’uomo, allontanandosi dall’amica e ravviandosi i capelli con una mossa annoiata.

Lisa scosse il capo, superandolo velocemente di qualche passo e voltando a destra, per raggiungere l’ascensore, e Rose la seguì a ruota, una mano in tasca e l’altra sempre stretta sulla custodia del violino.

«Allora, grande artista che non ha bisogno di una vita sociale, Sabato è il gran giorno, eh?».

«Un gran giorno come tutti gli altri, vorrai dire».

Rose sbadigliò ancora, a sottolineare sempre e comunque come nessun evento paresse scuoterlo dallo stato di torpore in cui trascorreva buona parte delle sue giornate. Era sempre stato così, persino nei giorni della loro adolescenza, rifletteva Lisa che, fra tutti quanti, era colei che meglio lo conosceva.

«Il pensiero del palcoscenico ti turba così poco che mi chiedo sempre perché hai rinunciato a fare il musicista di professione. Troppa fatica girare il mondo, eh?» lo prese in giro ancora una volta, mentre le porte dell’ascensore si aprivano davanti ai loro occhi, rivelando una cabina dalle pareti rivestite di plastica grigia e con uno specchio così opacizzato dal tempo e dallo sporco da non riflettere ormai più nulla.

«Sì, tutte quelle valigie da fare e disfare ogni giorno… le alzatacce a prima mattina e poi… il caos all’aeroporto… Con tutte queste norme di sicurezza, fra poco sottoporranno tutti a una bella gastroscopia prima di imbarcarsi, immagina che vita eccitante, quella del viaggiatore!».

Il tono di Rose non era meno sarcastico mentre replicava alle sue frecciatine, per quanto ci fosse un fondo di tragica serietà nelle sue parole. Credeva fermamente che tutta quella frenesia della vita moderna fosse perfettamente inutile oltreché stressante oltre i limiti del ragionevole.

«E poi non credo che ai nostri _comuni amici_ farebbe piacere sapermi per tanto tempo sotto le luci della ribalta… potrebbero uscir fuori dettagli poco ortodossi sui nostri… passatempi occasionali, no?» chiosò con voce notevolmente più bassa e sussurrante, mentre l’unghia dell’indice di Lisa premeva il pulsante di sbeccata plastica bianca del quinto piano.

«Passatempi in cui avresti anche potuto non ficcare la testa, tanto per cominciare…».

«Cosa vuoi, avevo voglia di evadere dalla noia della vita quotidiana…».

«Rose, andiamo, tu nella noia ci sguazzi! Aspetti la domenica mattina solo per girare per casa in pantofole!».

«E in giacca da camera, non dimenticarlo, anche in casa bisogna mantenere un certo stile!».

Lisa aggrottò le sottili sopracciglia nere, fissando l’uomo dietro lo specchio degli occhiali, mentre ancora una volta si chiedeva quanta sincerità ci fosse in quella sua battuta e quanto, invece, fosse soltanto l’ennesimo tentativo di cambiare discorso. Non le era mai riuscito di comprendere perché l’amico si fosse lasciato coinvolgere da una situazione che in teoria non lo aveva mai interessato in prima persona. Tanto per cominciare sapeva benissimo che a Sapporo non era capitato per caso. Era scontato che avrebbe abbandonato Karakura una volta che le persone attorno a lui avrebbero cominciato a fare pressioni eccessive sulle sue possibilità di carriera ma non credeva affatto che fosse capitato in quella città _per un caso_.

Come sempre, però, non aveva alcuna intenzione di tirargli fuori le parole di bocca a forza. Le scelte di vita di Rose erano soltanto affar suo, lei aveva deciso di disinteressarsene molti anni prima…

«Come mai sali fino al mio piano?» notò Rose, strappandola al corso dei suoi pensieri.

Lisa si sistemò meglio la montatura rosa degli occhiali da vista sulla sommità del naso con un gesto secco, prima di piegare la bocca in una smorfia altezzosa e replicare: «Non c’è concerto senza anteprima, Rose».

L’uomo si limitò ad annuire. Era una tacita convenzione fra loro due quella che l’amica fosse la prima e l’unica ad ascoltare i pezzi che si decideva a suonare durante le rare esibizioni a cui partecipava. Di solito i giudizi di Lisa sapevano essere taglienti e salaci ma anche straordinariamente utili. Con il suo criticismo esasperato e minuzioso si rivelava l’unica persona in grado di offrirgli consigli e anche l’unica da cui fosse disposto a farsi consigliare.

«Love non c’è?» esclamò, mentre l’amico afferrava le chiavi di casa e armeggiava brevemente davanti alla porta dell’appartamento. Una targhetta di carta sbiadita indicava a malapena i cognomi dei due occupanti e il legno, sbeccato e segnato in più punti, si armonizzava perfettamente con l’atmosfera non sporca ma sicuramente vecchia e consunta che aleggiava su tutto il caseggiato.

«No, aveva una riunione con dei suoi amici… hacker professionisti come lui suppongo… ah no, devono essere quelli del “Circolo dei Ghiottoni”».

Rose fece spallucce, facendole strada lungo lo stretto corridoio che conduceva al soggiorno. Su quest’ultimo locale si affacciavano le due camere da letto, ciascuna con bagno annesso. Pur geloso della sua privacy e della sua vita solitaria e indipendente, tuttavia amava sostare spesso sul divano e condividere il suo tempo con l’amico: spesso finivano semplicemente a parlare di nulla ma, perlomeno, Love era pantofolaio quanto lui e non pretendeva che andasse in giro a farsi un nome e una reputazione. Certo, se avesse perso l’abitudine di spoilerargli ogni manga possibile, sarebbe stato certamente meglio…

«Love è un nerd e ha una vita sociale. Tu sei un professore di conservatorio e ti scoccia persino partecipare a un saggio scolastico. Chi è che diceva che la vita quotidiana è prevedibile?» sussurrò in una risata roca Lisa, mettendosi a sedere sul divano in uno svolazzo della sua minigonna di jeans che non scopriva poi così tanto ma lasciava intravedere fra le piegoline a sufficienza per sollecitare non poco l’immaginazione di qualsiasi interlocutore, interessato o no che fosse.

Non Rose, però, il cui sguardo restava sempre svogliato e lontano da tutti quegli affanni e quelle emozioni così umane. O così faceva intendere in apparenza il suo atteggiamento.

«Se fosse prevedibile, potrei dormire sonni tranquilli!».

Rose scosse la testa, posando la custodia del violino su un buffet addossato alla parete d’ingresso dalla linea chiaramente barocca, di quello stile occidentale che tanto apprezzava.

«Da quanti anni hai quel violino?» chiese Lisa, osservandolo aprire la custodia e sfilare con cura lo strumento, per poi maneggiarlo cautamente come se avesse temuto di vederlo sfaldarsi fra le dita da un istante all’altro.

«Avevo sedici anni quando lo comprai per sostituire il mio primo violino…» commentò con tono incolore, raccogliendo anche l’archetto e fissandolo in controluce come per osservarne qualsiasi, possibile imperfezione.

«Inseparabili da più di quattordici anni… È sconcertante notare che tu riesca ad avere un rapporto più duraturo con degli oggetti inanimati che con le persone».

La donna scosse la testa e allungò un braccio sullo schienale del divano, accavallando le gambe e gettando la testa all’indietro, per poi dirigere uno sguardo obliquo all’amico ben più tagliente e aspro del tono con cui aveva calibrato e deliberatamente pronunciato quell’affermazione. L’uomo non si diede premura di voltarsi, restando di tre quarti verso il muro e continuando a fissare e soppesare ostinatamente l’archetto come se dovesse rivelargli chissà quali segreti.

«Anche le cose hanno un’anima, Lisa, quella che gli infonde il padrone. Devi essere tu a modellarle a tuo gusto, se vuoi che facciano ciò che vuoi».

«Appunto».

Rose socchiuse gli occhi e decise che, per il suo bene, era meglio non proseguire in quella che poteva rivelarsi una discussione assai scottante. La lasciò sospesa nell’aria, come sempre, ignorando la smorfia tesa dell’amica e mettendosi in posa per eseguire la sua composizione. Non si voltò completamente verso di lei, restando ostinatamente di tre quarti, come se stesse suonando per se stesso più che per una singola spettatrice.

Da quella posizione, tuttavia, il suo sguardo deviava inevitabilmente proprio verso Lisa e fu con la sua occhiataccia ben impressa in mente che abbassò l’archetto, con un movimento del polso inesorabile quanto una ghigliottina e leggero come lo svolazzo di una libellula.

Bastò che le prime note si condensassero nell’atmosfera tesa della stanza, perché lo sguardo di Lisa si sciogliesse di colpo, assumendo una velatura lontana e malinconica, mentre si concentrava sulle mosse per non lasciarsi portar via dalla melodia. I gesti di Rose erano eleganti, di quell’eleganza annoiata e sciatta che metteva in tutte le cose che faceva, e puliti. Non un solo movimento andava sprecato a vuoto, si manteneva dritto sulle sue gambe fino al termine dell’esecuzione senza ondeggiare né esitare; le dita abbracciavano il manico del violino senza stringere ma sorreggendolo come se stessero conducendo il polso di una damina ottocentesca. E in effetti l’uomo pareva danzarci, con il suo strumento, sapeva essere così scenografico che, prima ancora della melodia, era tutto quel complesso gioco di movimenti calibrati a catturare l’occhio dello spettatore.

E Lisa solo su quelli provava a concentrarsi ma non aveva senso, perché ogni volta puntualmente finiva per soffermarsi _troppo_ sulla musica. Rose parlava attraverso le note, lasciava dire a loro tutto ciò che nella sua ostentata indifferenza verso il mondo non voleva o non poteva comunicare agli altri. Le sue note sapevano di possibilità infinite, possibilità incombenti, possibilità che si potevano ancora realizzare o possibilità rimaste incastonate a seccare in un passato che era avvizzito e morto prima ancora di sbocciare. Il suo archetto tracciava sentieri tortuosi nella mente, non si limitava ad eseguire pedissequamente un brano, lo forgiava a sua immagine e somiglianza, insufflandolo di uno spirito che nulla aveva a che vedere con le intenzioni originarie del suo autore.

Lisa a tutte quelle possibilità non voleva guardare, né aveva intenzione di intraprendere alcuno dei sentieri che le si paravano di fronte. Restava prudentemente in bilico in quel crocevia di futuri tutti ugualmente irrealizzabili, sospesa in un presente frustrante di fronte al quale persino la sua consueta sfacciataggine evaporava come neve al sole. Il lirismo esasperato di ogni nota che produceva il maledetto violino era insostenibile eppure, ogni volta, Lisa insisteva per ascoltarlo ancora. Ogni volta sperava che l’incanto si spegnesse, che finalmente l’abitudine potesse ammazzare tutto il fascino e i patemi che quelle esecuzioni le buttavano addosso.

Ogni volta inesorabilmente si sbagliava.

Soltanto quando Rose ebbe riposto nuovamente il violino nella sua custodia, Lisa parve riscuotersi dallo stato di torpida sospensione in cui era sprofondata. Fissò l’uomo ma il suo sguardo viola era lontano, perso come sempre dopo le sue esecuzioni a inseguire chissà quali fantasmi, fantasmi che l’amica conosceva bene e che pure non si premurava di aiutarlo a scacciare.

«Non hai steccato. Ma eri decisamente inconsistente. Mettici più entusiasmo o Sabato sera farai addormentare tutta la platea» disse ma tutto il sarcasmo scolorì in un tono forzosamente neutro e trattenuto.

«Magari, finalmente potrei prendermi una meritata pausa da questi terribili saggi scolastici» replicò Rose ma non ci mise abbastanza indifferenza per risultare allegramente credibile.

«Rose, a furia di scansare impegni, ti ritroverai a mani vuote».

Un sorriso inviperito e stanco fendette in due il viso di Lisa, mentre osservava la schiena ostinatamente voltata dell’amico, che si attardava attorno alle chiusure della custodia con zelo a dir poco sospetto.

«Piuttosto, quel cretino del mio editor non apprezza le bozze del mio nuovo racconto breve. Le trova troppo spinte!» borbottò, picchiettando in punta di unghie la cartellina di plastica nera che aveva posato sul divano.

La rapidità di quel cambio d’argomento sorprese e un po’ destabilizzò l’uomo, che pure era abituato a quel genere di comportamento. Lisa tirava di fioretto, i suoi fendenti non miravano a uccidere ma a colpire con esatta precisione nei punti dove potevano risultare più straordinariamente dolorosi.

«Lisa, quello che scrivi normalmente è più che semplicemente spinto. È osceno da far paura anche agli amatori del genere. Se hai spaventato persino il tuo editor, dovresti moderare un po’ i toni, non ti pare?».

Era una fortuna che gli estranei non fossero capaci né disposti a guardargli dentro. Era così facile lasciarli scivolare sulla superficie liscia delle sue espressioni svogliate e continuare a mentire, convincendo persino se stessi che la realtà andasse esattamente come le sue parole la dipingevano.

_«Professore, lei ha mai dedicato una serenata alla sua ragazza?»._

Suonava mostruosamente sardonica, quella frase, ora che gli risuonava nella mente, benché nessun tono simile avesse assunto chi l’aveva pronunciata. Ma al suono chiaro e vibrante del suo violino si sfracellavano inesorabilmente a terra tutte le comode menzogne dietro cui la sua vita quotidiana continuava a scorrere placida e indisturbata.

_«Avrei dovuto? Sarebbe stato parecchio imbarazzante sia per me che per lei, suppongo»._

E lui era un maestro nel rendersi imbarazzante ben più di una sola volta all’anno, per quanto ben poco fosse in grado di imbarazzare qualcun altro.

A pensarci bene, forse, era meglio così.


End file.
